Regalame una flor
by Sonatika
Summary: Una simple flor puede reflejar un sentimiento tan puro e inocente como es el llamado amor y más si es una flor blanca... SONAMY ONE-SHOT.


_**Sonatika:Hola lectores les traigo este One-Shot muy especial es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi Onee-Chan Maria :3**_

_**FELICIDADES MARIA :3**_

_**ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE :D**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de SEGAAAA.**_

* * *

**Regálame una flor**

Una hermosa mañana en la tierra todo pacifico ya que últimamente no habían tenido ataques de Eggman ni nada raro por el estilo en una casa situada en Green Hill se encontraba la autoproclamada novia de cierto héroe azul, su nombre era Amy Rose, se levanto muy alegre de su cama se preguntaran porque pues verán hoy es su cumpleaños número 14 lo ha esperado muy emocionada ya que todos los años siempre era mejor.

Se dio una ducha con agua caliente y se vistió con su vestido rojo de siempre junto con su botas rojas y su diadena , luego bajo a la cocina donde preparo su desayuno un par de waffles con miel ,después de desayunar salió de su casa a buscar a sus amigos , tenía en mente que le tenían una sorpresa.

Camino por Green Hill y paso por la casa de Cream toco la puerta y nadie le contestaba se lo encontró muy extraño pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia y siguió con su camino pasando por la agencia de detectives Chaotix y tampoco encontró a nadie cada vez se estaba preocupando solo le quedaba una opción Mystic Ruins, fue a Station Square a la estación de trenes hasta llegar a Mystic Ruins fue directo al taller del zorro de dos colas pero lo más curioso que tampoco encontró a nadie.

–Pero donde están todos–.Dijo un poco triste.

Al parecer todos tenían algo importante que hacer el día de su cumpleaños, o peor parece que se olvidaron de su cumpleaños que clase de amigos eran ellos para hacerle eso a ella , no pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas y salir de ese lugar muy triste su cumpleañitos iba de mal en peor.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que todo eso era un plan, Tails y Cream le estaban preparando algo muy especial pero lamentablemente no tenían una distracción y decidieron esconderse todos en el subterráneo de su taller, un bombillo se ilumino en la cabeza de Tails dejando decir que tenía una idea miro a Sonic con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y se le acerco lentamente.

–Sonic tengo un trabajo para ti–.Dijo el zorro de dos colas alfrente de Sonic.

–Si es entretener a Amy no cuentes con migo–.Dijo sin mucho interés a su amigo.

–Vamos es por una buena causa es su cumpleaños no seas así–.Dijo de una manera de suplica tratando de convencerlo, como vio que no funcionaba decido pensar en el plan B. –Entonces si no nos ayudas les diré a todos tu secreto–.Dijo con cara de malicia en el rostro.

Sonic rápidamente se puso nervioso un frio recorrió toda su espalda y sin previo aviso salió corriendo del taller dejando a Tails muy complacido.

–Como lo hiciste cambiar tan rápido de opinion al señor sonic Tails–.Pregunto la dulce coneja a su amigo.

–Digamos que se algo que él no quiere que sepan–.Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

–sigo sin entender–.Dijo la pequeña coneja confundida.

–Mejor continuemos–

La coneja asintió y junto a Tails siguieron con los preparativos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fuera en un hermoso prado de Green Hill Amy se encontraba sollozando por lo bajo aun no podía creer que sus amigos se habian olvidado de su cumpleaños , por otro lado Sonic buscaba a Amy por todos los lados que se le ocurrían hasta que la encontró en un hermoso prado no pudo evitar quedarse estático viendo la tristeza de Amy como lloraba sola y más aun no entendía el porqué tenía una necesidad de compartir con ella un abrazo , la simple idea hacia que se sonrojara fuertemente pero no entendía porque siempre habia visto a Amy como su amiga pero verla en ese estado algo le comía por dentro.

Suavemente se le acerco hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella no pudo evitar tomar una flor blanca del césped para dársela, Amy sin saber solo levanto la vista y su mirada Jade se topo con la mirada esmeralda de su amado erizo vio la hermosa flor blanca que tenía en sus manos, sus mejillas se tornaron un color rojo pero se recompuso rápidamente y tomo la flor con su mano delicadamente.

–Muchas gracias Sonikku–.Dijo de una manera dulce con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–Feliz cumpleaños Ames no olvides que estoy para ti–.Dijo un poco sonrojado aunque lo ultimo no entiendo cómo le salió.

–¡Te recordaste de mi cumpleaños!–.Dijo un poco asombrada y a la vez feliz.

–Jeje no solo yo porque no vienes y lo compruebas –.Dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Amy la tomo tímidamente, luego Sonic la cargo al estilo nupcial y salieron del lugar a la velocidad del sonido que lo caracterizaba. Llegaron a Mystic Ruins y entraron al taller, Amy al ver todo quedo en Shock un enorme cartel con un sorpresa por parte de los invitados.

Sonic la dejo de cargar y salió del taller muy velozmente dejando a los presentes muy confundidos, pero siguieron con la fiesta compartiendo y dándole hermosos obsequios a Amy los cuales ella acepto más que feliz y encantada con algunas lagrimas de felicidad , de los invitados estaban los Chaotix ,Vector trataba de hablar con Vainilla tranquilamente pero el sonrojo no lo dejaba ,Charmy era el DJ poniendo música muy animada , Espio solo se servía la bebida muy tranquilo , Tails conversaba con Cream mientras disfrutaban de la comida , Knuckles era molestado por Rouge como era de costumbre entre ellos , los únicos que no estaban en la fiesta eran Silver,Blaze,Shadow y Omega pero a pesar de eso todo estaba muy tranquilo y la estaban pasando bien.

Pero Amy llego a un punto que al parecer era la única que no disfrutaba de su fiesta ya que estaba afuera del taller contemplando las estrellas y pensando en esa flor que le había dado Sonic pero más las palabras que le dijo. En ese momento sonic salió de repente sorprendiéndola con un hermoso ramo de flores blancas en las manos.

–Sonic–.Dijo sorprendida por el ramo de flores que tenía sonic en sus manos.

–T-Te traje esto, espero que te guste –.Dijo muy nervioso entregándole el ramo a Amy el cual toma.

–Gracias–.Dijo con una sonrisa mientras las olía suavemente tenía que admitir que el aroma era muy reconfortante.

–Porque mejor no entramos y disfrutamos el resto de la fiesta–.Dijo un poco más calmado.

Amy se encontraba muy feliz lentamente se le acerco a Sonic le dedico una sonrisa luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se adelanto entrando a la fiesta dejando a Sonic con el corazón acelerado con la mano en la mejilla y muy sonrojado luego se fue de nuevo del lugar y se poso en la esquina de un precipicio mientras miraba el mar precisamente el golpe de las olas chocar contra las rocas.

–Pero que rayos me pasa últimamente no lo entiendo soy Sonic the hedgehog un espirito libre como el viento no tengo tiempo para sentimientos además que porque Amy si ella es solo mi amiga–.Dijo muy confundido con la mano en el pecho.

Lo cierto era que Sonic the hedgehog el erizo más rápido del mundo no era sincero con sigo mismo tenia muchas emociones que cuando estaba con sus amigos las sabia disimular muy bien pero cuando estaba a solas con Amy su corazón le jugaba sucio y algo dentro del le hacía ver a Amy de una manera diferente aunque lo negara más de un millón de veces , pero ella era la única chica que siempre estará con el sin importar nada, por ejemplo ni que fuera un Werehog a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo , sabía que puede ser una loca acosadora o simplemente una fangirl como todos le decían , pero lo cierto era que las cosas no eran así los sentimientos de ella hacia Sonic si eran reales solo era cuestión de tiempo que el termine por aceptarlo y ser feliz con la chica que amaba ya que una simple flor puede reflejar un sentimiento tan puro e inocente como es el llamado "amor" y más si era una flor blanca la flor que le entrego Sonic a Amy cuando regresaron a Mobius.

** FIN**

* * *

_**Sonatika:Lo que hago por ustedes chicas *snif* T-T morire con esto , pero que va todo por mis amigas en este caso Maria *-* FELICIDADES DE NUEVO XD!**_

_**Sonic: hay ya callate primero con Shizu y ahora con Maria no te cansas de torturarte.**_

_**Sonatika: Callate Sonic lo hago con todo mi amor para ellas , porque las quiero mucho.**_

_**Sonic: y dices que el patetico soy yo.**_

_**Sonatika:-_- di lo que quieras no me importa ,En fin Maria te quiero mucho espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu dia especial y que te haya gustado tu regalo :3 al igual que a los otros lectores que leyeron este one-Shot , me dejan Review *-* y no se preocupen estare bien y nos vemos despues Sayonara :D.**_


End file.
